After the Devil
by Kereea
Summary: After the test of the Jurist system, Apollo and Klavier try to work out how they feel about Kristoph, the past, and each other. Prologue to the Finding Justice 'verse. Klapollo.


A/N: I always thought we didn't get enough out of Klavier and Apollo about their reactions to the Misham trial and how Kristoph had treated them. So in my head, this happened:

.o.o.o.

"I suppose we should be happy," Klavier noted.

"Well…I am happy about the jurist system and the truth and Vera living and that stuff…"Apollo admitted. "But…not the rest."

"Not the rest," Klavier agreed tightly.

They were in Apollo's apartment. Apollo had managed to extract himself from the traditional Wright Post Trial Celebration in order to check on Klavier. They'd agreed they needed to get some stuff off their chests, grabbed a pack of beer from a convenience store and come back here.

Apollo fiddled with the rim of his bottle. "I mean, a lot of me can't believe he actually intended to use forged evidence himself against _you_ as a rookie."

"He wouldn't have wanted anything I could use to think I was better on his terms" Klavier's eyes were harder than usual. "He never cared about my music, after all, so court would have been my chance to impress him. Or so I thought. Instead I ended up doing his dirty work…"

"You didn't know." Apollo patted Klavier on the shoulder lightly. "If someone told me the opposing side might use forged evidence, especially someone I trusted, I'd have gone with it in a heartbeat."

"It's not just that," Klavier said, downing the rest of his beer. "He…he told me to treat Wright like trash and _I did_. My first ever trial and I act like the…the biggest jackass on the face of the earth, ja?"

"You weren't the biggest jackass on the face of the earth," Apollo said. "I've watched the trial footage, remember? Contemptuous, sure, but still, nothing on like…Payne or somebody."

Klavier leaned back, briefly staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes. "But I did what he asked, no questions, no hesitations-"

"He was your big brother, and like you said, you wanted to impress him," Apollo said. "Remember, I worked for the guy. I kind of know the feeling."

"He ever just give you that look?" Klavier asked, tilting his head and opening his eyes ever so slightly to glance at Apollo. "Just…that look where you feel like nothing because he clearly wonders why he's bothering but is still reminding you you're damn lucky he's wasting his time?"

"Yep," Apollo said. "God, he have that to his own brother?"

"He did a lot to his own brother," Klavier snorted. "Gott, did you see how he was talking to me in court? Like I was some stupid little child!"

"Got the same when I was defending Mr. Wright in court," Apollo said. "But man…the look on his face when you not only went off his script but make it work…"

"Ach, when his eyes started twitching?" Klavier asked. "Ja…I kind of wanted to weep…as you recall, I started laughing…"

"Better than crying," Apollo said. "I'm just glad I managed to hold it together at all…swore my voice cracked at like a dozen points there…"

"If it did, I didn't notice," Klavier offered.

"Thanks," Apollo said. "So, uh, you and the band find another second guitar?"

Klavier shrugged, "No, you offering?"

"What?" Apollo squawked. "No, I can't even play! I just….was trying to change the subject!"

"All right, all right!" Klavier laughed. "Herr Forehead, you really can be too easy sometimes."

"Shut up!" Apollo huffed. "Is this what I get for being nice to you?"

"My apologies," Klavier said. "So, any bets on how long implementing the jurist system will take now that we so kindly tested it?"

"At least a year," Apollo said. "Maybe two. Stuff like that takes time to alter."

"My heart weeps for your pessimism, Herr Forehead," Klavier said. "Surely you can be optimistic with what we have accomplished?"

"That was me being optimistic," Apollo said. "Pessimistic would be the test being invalidated later on and us having to re-try the whole thing."

"Ach, never be pessimistic again!" Klavier said, opening another two beers. "Really, you cannot stop thinking about things like that, can you?"

"Shut up," Apollo muttered, taking one of the beers anyway. "Anyway, I was trying to ask how your band was."

"Eh," Klavier shrugged, waggling his free hand. "I'm thinking we will have publicly disbanded by the end of the week. I'm certainly more into prosecuting at the moment and frankly the rest agree we should quit while we're on top."

"Really?" Apollo said.

"Ja. Don't leak it to the press or I'll never forgive you," Klavier added. "They're going to be all over me with this new verdict anyway…"

"That sounds rough," Apollo said.

"I shall handle it. I always do," Klavier shrugged. "So, what are you plans?"

"Um…still being an attorney?" Apollo offered.

"Have I ever mentioned how refreshingly honest you are?" Klavier said, toasting in Apollo's direction. "So direct. I adore it!"

"Um, thanks," Apollo said, blushing. "I, ah, really like how you just, you know, pounce on inaccuracies in evidence and testimonies just like _that_. It's pretty impressive."

"You are too kind," Klavier grinned. "Frankly I'm just glad you took me seriously. A rock star does not strike most as a competent court opponent."

"Please, if I had taken you lightly I'd have gotten my ass kicked and Wocky in jail," Apollo said. "Besides, again, I'd watched some of your old trials. I knew you'd be hard."

"Ah, so you are a fan, just not of my music!" Klavier laughed. "Grand!"

"I'm not a…a _fan_!" Apollo protested.

"Oh, so Herr Forehead does not find me attractive?"

"I didn't say _that_, you pain in the….shit," Apollo muttered, putting his head in his hands as Klavier stopped laughing.

"You…like me?" Klavier asked, his grin widening.

"Look, don't tease me, but yeah-"

Klavier pounced Apollo, kissing him heatedly. Apollo didn't think and just kissed back, gasping for air as Klavier pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that since the Kitaki trial," Klavier said, grinning.

"What?" Apollo asked, "You too?"

The both stared at each other. Then they both started laughing.

"We have issues," Apollo said.

"Nien, love is not an 'issue,' Herr Justice," Klavier said. "Though I admit this is one of my more unorthodox first dates."

"Oh, it's a date now?" Apollo chuckled.

"Ja. Why not?" Klavier said.

"Well…you're you…I'm me…" Apollo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And such a lovely you you are!" Klavier agreed, making Apollo blush.

"I just…is this a good idea?" Apollo asked.

"Good point," Klavier said, before grabbing Apollo in a tight hug. "Seems good from here, ja?"

"Would it kill you to be serious?" Apollo asked.

"This is me being serious," Klavier replied, giving Apollo enough leeway to turn around and face him while still holding the brunette. "I like you. You like me. I see no conflict."

Apollo nodded, "So…dinner?"

"I could go for dinner," Klavier agreed. "Anything in mind?"

"I know a good noodle place," Apollo shrugged. "And a steakhouse."

"Steak sounds good," Klavier said. "I'd tell you when you pick me up, but oh look, I'm already here!"

Apollo chuckled along with the blonde. "Yeah, well…I guess that's one way to end a crazy set of cases."

"I'm sure we will have many more, liebling," Klavier said pleasantly.

"What did you just call me?"

"You'll never know!"

"Just for that, you have to buy my food."

"I can live with that, Herr Forehead. I can live with that."

.o.o.o.

_One week later_

Kristoph opened the solitary envelope he'd gotten in his mail. The return address from was from his worthless brother.

Inside was a card, or some semblance of one, it was really just purple cardstock folded in half with 'thanks for accidentally introducing us' written on the front.

Curiosity piqued—Klavier had always known how to do that, in some way shape or form—he opened it only to throw it to the floor of his cell.

Inside was a photo of his brother kissing his former assistant.

In Wright's office.


End file.
